The Thoughts of 3
by Lilac
Summary: O.K., this is what I first thought of the little Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke love triangle. Three chapters, each one in a differnet persons P.O.V.
1. Hikari- Heavenly Love

O.K., Hikari's is the first in a set of three PWP fics. It was my first opinion on the love triangle thing they had going on between Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru. 

d/c: Don't own a thing

Heavenly Love

I don't get it. I honestly cannot understand it. Yet, here I am, living it. I'm here in this little cafe, stirring the sugar into my coffee with you. And _him._ I don't see it. Yeah, like usual he's fawning over me, acting like I'm some kind of goddess. It's annoying. Disgusting. Weird.

And yet, you sit there, gazing at him and smiling. I don't get it and I suppose I never will. You don't say it, but you don't have to. It simply isn't necessary. I can read you like a book. Every thought you have I can read, simply by your face.

But why him? What about me? Weren't we deemed the 'perfect couple' ever since the digital world? People say it's fate and I'm not differing. I mean, our Digimon are both angel type!

Wait a minute. That's stupid. That's something that Daisuke would say. So why have you fallen for him? He obviously doesn't return your feelings but I do! Face it Takeru- he's an annoying, obnoxious jerk! He would probably call you a fag or something if you told him your feelings. So why not me? I don't know and probably never will.

Look, there he goes. Daisuke spilt the creme on himself when he reached across to pour sugar in my coffee i guess. Or some action of the sort. Look, there you go, helping him even though he'd undeniably refusing your touch. Yet, you simply laugh and continue to help, until he can't fight you any more.

Don't you realise it Takeru? The only reason he'd ever accept your love was if you forced it on him. But you're not that type. You're kind and gentle- your spirit would be crushed under his rein. 

I gaze upon you. You're blond hair, hidden under the adorable hat you wear, your blues eyes a sea of emotion and love. For him. Sometimes I'll day dream and I'll imagine you running up me to, giving me a passionate kiss, telling me loving Daisuke was all an act so I wouldn't guess. But I know it's not. Knowledge is the most terrible thing a person can have. It can also be the best, depending on how you use it and what you know. In my case, I'd prefer if I was a stupid, blundering idiot like Daisuke. Maybe it would earn your affection.

Suddenly my elbow slips against the table. I'm sent crashing towards the ground, as my chair topples over me. Groan as my head hits the floor, painfully. I heard the table shake as I came into contact. I hear mumbles of conversation stop as everyone takes time to look at me. They don't offer to help. I barely notice that I fell in Takeru's direction. His side of the table. Did I do it intentionally? Either way it doesn't matter. Takeru looks amused. Amused! How could be look amused?! I fell! I could've injured myself. And yet, he sits there with his raised eye brow and half smile, not attempting to help me in anyway! In fact, Daisuke is the one who helps me.

He asks me if I'm all right. Yeah, I am. He flips up my chair and helps me up. I shove him away in that polite way I have, while I sit back down and sip my coffee. Eventually everyone is talking again. We're talking. Most of it generates from Takeru, who seems to have forgotten the incident. Daisuke is looking at me with concern. I ignore him.

We could have a match made in heaven, Takeru. If only you weren't so blind.

______________________________________________________________________________

O.K., here was Hikari's P.O.V. Next is Daisuke's. ::everyone stares at her:: What are you waiting for? Why are you still reading this! My Dai-Chan is waiting!


	2. Daisuke-Trapped

This is the second one, through Dai's P.O.V., if anyone's still reading. When you review everything at the end, I'd like to know if you think I was totally OCC or partly for all of them. With Hikari I know I was a bit. So give me your honest opinion. I wanna hear it!

d/c: I don't own Digimon.

Trapped

I checked Hikari's coffee.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can put in there?" I ask. She shakes her head as she adds her sugar. I would've done it for her if she had asked. But she never does.

Even if she does ask for help, it's always from Takeru. 'Takeru, would you get the door for me?' 'Takeru, could you do this for me?' It's never 'Daisuke, would you put this away for me?' It never Daisuke anything! I won't even pretend I don't notice she's stringing me. Me and that gilligan over there! She's turned us against each other. Well, it's more me against him. I guess I'm just hoping I can change her.

Hope. Hm. You know what? Maybe the entire Takeru/Hikari idea wouldn't make me so sick if Takeru paid attention to her. Sure, they were friends. He paid attention to her ask a friend. But whenever she said 'Could you open the door for me, Takeru-kun?' while giving him one of her heart warming smiles, he'll just say sure, do it, and think nothing more. I can see the disappointed look on Hikari's face when it doesn't work and I can't say that I blame her. That bastard. That lucky bastard. He has Hikari's heart in the palm of his hands and yet, he treats it as a friend. He has her love and he isn't doing a damn thing about it. 

Why? Why isn't he teasing and flaunting me, kissing Hikari, dating her, slowly tearing me apart? Isn't this why we're in competition with each other? For the love of this girl? It can't be that he doesn't know. He knows he has Hikari wrapped around his finger tip. I don't know how I know that, I just do. It's something I can sense.

It can't be that Takeru doesn't love Hikari back. As I stated earlier, she's our reason to fight. We both want the same thing. But I don't get it. Even to me it's obvious they're a cute couple. They both grew up together, they spend a lot of time together, there won't be any nasty surprises when they start dating. Why isn't Takeru taking advantage of this?

Hikari's looking at him again. But he's not looking back. He's somewhere else. Hikari turns her head back, knowing that he never will look back. I feel sorry for her. Her heart must be scrambled right now. In a offer of kindness, I try to reach over for her hand- and I spill the creme all over my shirt in doing so. I silently curse myself. What an idiot! No wonder Hikari has no romantic feelings for me!

She is looking at me as though she's mildly amused. Takeru is instantly reaching out to help me. I try to decline, but he's too persistant. So I let him.

"Geez Daisuke. You're a real braniac." He mutters as he mops my shirt with a napkin. I'm too embarrassed to watch. You'd think we were gay by watching us! Eventually he got his hands away from me, thank god, and he started talking.

"Anyway, I heard they're coming out with green ketchup." I nodded, not really paying attention to him. Instead, I was watching Hikari. She had forgotten all about me, as she stared at him. Him, in his wonderful way. God dammit I hated him. Yet, I couldn't. I couldn't hate him any more then I could stop loving Hikari. 

Hikari suddenly falls, Her elbow slips as she's taken by surprise and knocked over in Takeru's direction. All he does is raise an eye brow and put on a smile. He does nothing to help her. Neither do the strangers that look at her, the source of the crashing sound. I put her chair upright, and then help her up.

"Thank you." She mutters and she sits back down, sipping her coffee. I'm partially glaring at Takeru. Why didn't he do anything?

__

Why did you? A little voice inside of me asked. I wanted to put my head in my hands. I wanted to start crying.

I knew it. I'd be there forever. I could never stop loving Hikari, even if I wanted to. It was my destiny to love her when she obviously want Takeru. I was chained to her, whether I liked it or not.

Do you know how it feels to wonder whether you really like a person or if you're just supposed to? That's what it's like for Hikari and I. I don't know if I turely love her. It seems like a simple infactuation. Yet, I can't be sure.

It was my duty to be the loser so other people wouldn't have to. I was chained to this miserable destiny forever. Takeru is still babbling onto me about something. I just want to scream at him, tell him to shut up, I just want to scream, explode, do something! But I couldn't. No. It was my role. My place in destiny.

Ga, I'm getting emotional again. I can go from obsessed to depressed in 0.4 seconds. Gotta stop that.

Trapped.

________________________________________________________________

I think that one was better then Hikari's. It was O.K. Any other thoughts? Takeru's hell is up next.


	3. Takeru- Sadistic Mind

Last one, it's our Takeru! Our one and only gilligan. We love his hat, don't we people? ::there are a few coughs:: DON'T WE?! :: some people mutter yes and kind of:: O.K. That's ALL I'm asking. Here's a bit of Takeru angst.

d/c: I do not own Digimon.

Sadistic Love

Hikari's looking at me. I know she is. She always is. I'm not sure what her problem is. Her hormones are taking over, I guess. But she can't love me. Despite popular belief, I don't think we're meant for each other. I don't love her. Well, in that's brotherly sisterly way I do, but not romantically. Seriously, kissing Hikari would be like kissing Yamato, which, I hopefully won't do any time soon.

Yeah, I'll confess. I'm bisexual. I don't see a problem. Neither does Hikari. Daisuke might, but that's because he's him. I can't help it. Neither can he, I have a feeling.

I talk to Daisuke, in hopes that he'll notice me. I know it's highly unlikely- Hikari will probably be his life long crush. It sucks. Sucks for me.

Why am I damn to be in this demented love triangle? None of us are going to get what we want. We're all just going to suffer in eternal hell until one of us dies. Then, only two of us will have to suffer each other. No one has won and no one will.

You know, some days I think 'Why don't I just go and get with Hikari?' Then I looked at Daisuke and I say 'That's why.'

But why me? Everyone has always said 'Oh! Takeru and Hikari are going to make a lovely couple! They're so perfect for each other! It's destiny!' Well what if I don't want to make a lovely couple?! What if I don't believe in destiny? Would the entire world be thrown off course if I didn't love Hikari? God I hope not.

Hope. Count how many times I've said 'hope' in the last bit. 3, 4 times? Something like that. I am Takeru Takashi, the bearer of Hope. Yeah, like 'I HOPE Daisuke will just suddenly start liking me' and 'I HOPE Hikari will start liking someone else.' I guess I represent the hope to go on, even when I don't want to. Oh well.

Look, Dai just spilt creme on himself. I smile a little.

"Here, let me help." I say. He shook his head vigorously, not wanting me to touch him. Not matter. I would be persistent. He finally lets up, realising I'm not backing down. I mop the creme off his shirt the best I can, or at least until it's wearable.

Then I start talking to him. I know he's not paying attention to me. He's looking at Hikari. Again. I can't even remember a time he's paid attention to me when Hikari's within the same square mile. But you know, sometimes it doesn't bother me that much. In fact, I think it's kind of cute, his childish antics. We're teenagers and he still follows Hikari around like a puppy. Hikari still disregards him. She's thinks it's annoying. But then, that's Hikari. 

I can feel it. Her eyes. She's staring at me again. God that feels creepy. Sometimes I almost feel as though I have a stalker, you know?

I know she knows that I like him. I know she looks at me critically, wondering why. I can't answer why and I never will be able to. There's some things that can't be answered.

Uh oh. Hikari slipped. In my direction, the chairs topples down with her on it. She looks genuinely surprised as she goes down. I think her subconscious did it deliberately. All I do is look down at her and smile, while Daisuke rushes over to her, as usual. He helps her up and then she nods and mumbles thank you, once again pushing Daisuke aside. I want to be angry with her for doing that, but I can't. It's not her fault she doesn't love him.

Daisuke is glaring at me, asking me why I didn't help her up. I pretend not to notice as I take another sip of my coffee. I didn't help her up because she needs to learn that I'm not going to be there forever. Also, I just felt as though if I helped her up, then I would be confessing non existent feelings. I didn't want that.

I'm talking to him again. I need to. Like usual. He's not listening. He's somewhere else. Like usual. It'll always be this way. Forever. It's destiny. I'll always be talking to Daisuke, he'll always be helping Hikari and Hikari will be staring at me. It'll never change.

______________________________________________________________________________

O.K. Here's my thoughts on it:

Hikari's sucked, Dai's was O.K. and Takeru's was somewhere inbetween there, like, didn't totally want to make me wretch, O.K.? Need opinions please!


End file.
